Rea's Revenge
by BLOODTHIRSTY1
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. (Not ur muffy sue) She is Harry's sister. but she was raised up by********. The real reason why voldermort came to Potter's house. Her connections w/ remus.
1. title and coments on what reviewers say

Very sorry that took so long and aren't very spaced out, I just don't know how to space it out! Tell me if u know!  
Mavis:otherwise know as jenny, the chapter are really long on paper. I don't really have enough time either but I will send u the chap b4 I post them on the site.  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Happy????? 


	2. the start of a new year

Rea's Revenge  
  
The Start of a New Year ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am on my way to Hogwarts. I need deatheaters.not exactly. My father was dealing with deatheaters, and I am dealing with their children. My father said I could make Harry Potter's life horrible for what they did to me. My father had to pay the price! He said I couldn't kill him too, the Professors would find out. I have no Idea how I will keep my evil side to myself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************************************************************************ My last year. I vow that this will be the year the Harry potter's life will be ruined. He ruined the dark lord's plans too many times. I will also get my dream girl. ************************************************************************  
  
It was the first day of school at Hogwarts. Our friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their last year. The dark lord Rose in their 5th year but was banished into hiding again by Harry. Dumbledore stood up and said "We have a new student, she is Harry Potter's sister, the room went deadly silent, " before the dark lord came to his house, his mother Apparted a two day old baby away, she has now come back. "Wow Harry, who knew you had a sister??? Just hope she not as much as rule breakers as you are!" Hermione joked. Harry Potter himself was in shock. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was happy " Potter prey." "She was home schooled before this" Dumbledore continued, "So she will join the 7th years." The great doors burst open; there was a small brown haired girl, ushered by Professor McGonagall. "She will also be in Gryffindor, due to her brother." An eruption from Gryffindor. 


	3. More about Rea

Guyz, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Especially on this site. Some info 4 u, the things in the ***is Malfoy's pov. The things in the ~~` is rea's I will not write so much at the beginning now. Please review I need fans. If u think that whatever I'm putting is yours, it probably is. I read stories and the put them all into one story. I own nobody except 4 rea she is all mine. U hav to read this ch cuz all the exciting stuff happens in the next 1. hint she not what she seems. Oh yea wat does a/n stand 4???? ^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(^^^)(this is my mark!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rea's Revenge Rea walked shakily over to her brother, "H-h-hi" she stammered. "Hi" he said back. Suddenly, everyone wanted to talk to her. She ran over behind her brother. "Here, let me introduce you to my friends." Harry said as he rescued her to one side of the table. "Hi, I Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione said, pushing Ron aside. Rea only nodded. "How old are you?" Ron blurted without meaning to, "You look too young to be 17" "RON!" Hermione whispered in a harsh voice. "I'm only 14" "How can you be 14?"Harry asked. "Mother put a freeze spell on me, it froze my life, no one found me until three years later." "Wow, can you give me the charm?" Hermione said. Ron laughed. "No, sorry, I don't know it." They were in much shock. She smiled weakly. Harry's brother instincts kicked in. He knew how Ron was protective of Ginny. His sister was even younger; she so would need it more. Then came the thing that young Rea need protection from.Malfoy. "Well, well, well isn't it little Rea, the girl who had her life frozen." Rea looked up in fear. "What do you want Ferret?" Harry got up ready to fight. "Just to say hi to your little sister here" They were all standing up. Malfoy took her hand and kissed it. It sent shivers up her spine. He left. They all got ready for a day of classes. Rea followed she brother, not straying, always looking down, and trying not to cause a distraction. Which was impossible, but Harry had done his job well as big brother. After dinner Rea excused herself. She was on her way to the girl's room and met up with Malfoy. He took her hard by her little wrist and went up the flights of stairs to the astronomy tower. "What do you want with me?" she asked. "To look at you" and look he did. "Lumos" he whispered under his breath. Malfoy held his wand close to her face; he saw the same brown hair, and the same green eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. "Don't kiss me", she said as the sun went down. "Since when did I listen to the likes of you?" "Since NOW!" she said in a voice way too strong and to calm to be Rea's. "Crucio!" she said as calm as can be. Malfoy's eyes widened in terror, "Ahhhhh" he screamed.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffe! Plz r/r (I think that stands for review) 


	4. and more about rea

I officially stink at writing! The story is going to get longer, but the plot isn't real original. Oh well, please review, it'll make my day. This chap is a bit better that the other ones. So.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a couple of seconds the torture ended. It took a few minutes for Malfoy to get up on his feet. When he did, Rea was standing calmly, with a small mile on her face.  
  
"You.You when Dumbledore.and my f-f-ather hears about this. They'll"  
  
"Dumbledore ehhh, the most he could do is expel me. But you father? He would never touch a hair on my head, unless he wants to get killed." Rea replied in a soft whisper. Her voice was not whimpering but strong.  
  
"My dad's got Voldermort on his side," he was regaining himself, "We all know how Potters feel about that!" He felt confident enough to let out a little sneer. Of all the things Malfoy expected, shock, fear, he never expected amusement.  
  
"So does my dad."  
  
"B-but your dad's dead!", Malfoy looked confused.  
  
"My father IS Voldermort", she said dramatically.  
  
Malfoy had on a look of disbelief. Rea was satisfied. At least now he wasn't so shocked on why she had just performed an unforgivable.  
  
"Who is your father? Is he a deatheather, because you don't flinch at the name of Voldermort." Rea asked suddenly with interest.  
  
Draco wondered if he should answer. His mouth though had a mind of its own. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy." He attempted to make his voice strong, but it came out in a more feeble tone.  
  
Hearing Malfoy's weak voice she laughed, and said "I not going to kill you, you know."  
  
He relaxed.  
  
"llegbo" he heard Rea mutter.  
  
Suddenly, as if out on nowhere, an owl appeared. Landed on the ledge of the tower, and turned into a house elf.  
  
"Pixie, paper and pen please."  
  
^^^^^^^ What the letter to lucius looked like Dear Mr. Malfoy  
  
This is lady Rea. I am at Hogwarts at the moment and have met your son. He has much information that would be helpful to me. Though, to fully trust him, he must receive the dark mark., MY dark mark. Since you are his rightful guardian, I am asking your permission.  
  
Rea  
  
The elf grabbed the parchment, turned into an owl again and flew away. It seemed to disappear into the night.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Now we wait"  
  
Draco wondered how long it will be for the elf/owl to get to his hose, wait for his father to write a reply, and come back.  
  
But that was before he saw a glint of snowy white, which the owl was.  
  
The owl landed on Rea's arm. She took the letter from it. Glanced at it and said, "Go to the Forbidden forest on Halloween before the great feast." "You will never reveal my sercert to anyone, ok?"  
  
Nod from Draco.  
  
"Take me back to the Gryffindor common room and lie to everyone."  
  
Another nod.  
  
As they left, they didn't see a red head turn and run. 


	5. Werewolf

A/N Sorry for the long wait.I do have a lot to so you know! During the dayI sleep about 9 hours , go to school about 7 hours, do home work about 2, do Chinese school homework about 4, practice violin 1 hour and do mr. chen home work about 1. oh there's one day for you! Like I have time to write!!!!! Either way .sorry. Ok .now I'm ranting. and remember ** is draco thinking and ~~is rea thinking  
  
Werewolf  
  
(I'm obsessed with them you know!)  
  
While Draco and Rea were coming down stairs, they were met by a furious Harry.  
  
In a flash Rea's eyes were full of tears and she was sobbing. How she did it, I , the author don't even know. It made Draco look so guilty.  
"What did you do to her?' Harry threatened.  
He took Rea into his arms, while she sobbed away.  
Draco looked down at Rea, half expecting her to tell him what to say. She, how ever, just cried and cried. How she did it, Draco, the master at lying and telling boasts, didn't even know how. *She's such a good liar.*  
Seeing the impatient look on Harry's face and his hand clutching his wand, Draco lied the only lie he could think of, (which was very stupid).  
"That for me to know and you to never find out."  
He mentally slapped himself.  
"When I find out what you did, you are going to pay!" Harry said.  
Draco smirked and walked off.  
  
Harry took Rea back to the Gryffindor common room. He knocked on the girl's dorm room and Hermione opened the door.  
"Oh my gosh Harry! What happened?"  
"Long story, Herm. I'm tired and going to bed. Take care of her"  
He motioned to the still crying Rea.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, went to sleep with a thousand questions(not that he counted them, you know).  
  
In the morning, when Rea woke up , she had a talk with Hermione.  
"So, Harry told me all that he knew, but just between us girls, what did Malfoy do?"  
"Nothing really" Rea replied. "But really, between us girls, what happened? You can trust me. " Hermione questioned. Rea started sobbing again. "I.I.'ll talk about it ..when .I'm ready" "Ok" hermoine said, she didn't want to pressure Rea.  
All was fine until the 21 of September.  
On that night, Right before dinner, Rea announce that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep. Harry agreed, he wanted to be protective, but not like some over protective parent. Draco saw her heading outside instead of to her dorm. *What in the world is that girl up to? I should follow her* Rea was now making a journey down the wet and dewy grass to the forbidden forest. *Oh I know I shouldn't be following her, what if she is meeting Voldermort?* "Remus?" Rea called out to the dark. *Who in the world is that? Hmmmm... But the name seems familiar *  
  
Out of the dark stepped a brown haired man.  
  
*Professor Lupin???*  
  
Rea ran up to hug him. "I miss you Remus!" she cried, squeezing him tight. "Me too" he answered. "Where is Sirus? Is he coming?" "You know he's always late!" "Right." (the following is very stupid, read at your own risk)  
  
*Sirus??? Who is that? Oh well, I'mm just sit in front of Hagrid's house and watch. Wow, what a pretty full moon, FULL MOON??? Full moon, werewolf, full moon, werewolf. I have to save Rea! But then what if she is one too???But then again, I can't risk it, gotta tell potter!. * (and then he ran off)  
  
(don't say I didn't warn you) "Let's go deeper in the forest" Remus suggested. "ok, but you better not get us lost!" Rea warned. He smiled. The ventured deeper into the forest. Then there was a rustle of leaves. "What was that???" Then another rustle was heard. A great black dog jumped on top of Remus. The dog got off and transformed in to our very faveroite "murderer". Sirus Black. Remus changed into a wolf with a pop. Rea started arching back, and then changed too. (I will explain later) Remus smelled a squirrel and then they were off.  
MEANWHILE..  
Draco was walking back to the castle playing mental battle with himself.  
  
*If I told potter, he would be in my debt. Professor lupin would probably go to Askaban , for either helping her, or harming her. All very good. But what if this is one of Voldermort's plans? Why am I even caring for her?*  
  
At this point in time, Dream team cam down the hall. Without knowing what happened, Draco called out to them.  
  
"Potter, here, quick, it's about your sister."  
  
Normally Harry would have took his time, but since it was about his sister. "What is it, ferret boy?" Harry asked. "Yea, or are you lying" joined Ron. "She's with professor Lupin" Draco answered. Their first reaction, was not what Draco would expect. "Oh, he's back at Hogwarts????" Harry said stupidly. *Could potter be dimmer????* "It's the full moon, he's a werewolf!" "Don't you bloody discriminate against werewolves!" Ron said shaking his fist. Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger, you claim to be smart can you please tell them what I mean!" She nodded, taken back by how Malfoy, of all people called her by her surname instead of mudblood. . They huddled. Suddenly there came a "WHAT??????" "Malfoy, where are they?" "I'll explain on the way." And they were off.  
Soooooo. what did you think of that??? I put a space in the document and the thing is 48 freaking pages!!!!!!!! 


	6. Death

A/n sorry for the long wait. I was.busy.This is the last fic I will write in this account. I wrote a YYH fic and I got flamed (not really) .oh. it was my fault anyways..um..rea dies..stupid ending, but I couldn't think of any other.do u think that rea's a mary sue?  
Rea's Revenge  
  
Revenge on Herself  
She awoke.her hands and feet were tied together with silver silk. She couldn't get out of it but it didn't hurt.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" she asked herself..  
  
~Ok.yesterday was the full moon.I went to the forbidden forest with..no by myself..I met Remus and Sirius .. And now I'm here....I didn't go by my self.DRACO FOLLOWED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! No not Draco.It was Harry..no. It was Draco.He turned me in.Blast Him!!! But what about Remus and Sirius???? Remus is a werewolf.and people don't like werewolves.Sirius in a sense already has a record. This is bad..really, really, really, really, REALLY BAD!!! They're probely going to question me..not kill me right away.. Can I betray Voldermort???? No, he has been like a father to me. No.he has never.I gave him half of my energy.and now he sent me to dumbledore to .be killed??? All he wanted was power.all along.he risked his life to get me.but am I really Harry's sister.no.then why am I like Lily so much????? Unless..this isn't how I really look. So if I get this right.I'm not harry's sister.I'm a kid he picked off the streets.Remus and Sirius is gonna get killed.and Voldermrt's gonna rule???? That is not right!!!!! At all!!!!...But I still won't speak.If I do it probally be all fake then they'll give me the kiss.It'll be my first.I'm gonna get KILLED!!! I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED.but there's nothing left for me on Earth anyways.They won't be sad if I'm dead.Everyone else would be happy..yea. the following is written by mavis  
  
she looked around the room and saw the beautiful silk ribbon around her hands. There were meaningless tears piling in her eyes, but somehow they refuse to fall.refuse to let go.refuse to let go her feelings.forcing her to keep it in. She steadily loosen the ribbon with her teeth, wrapping it around her neck. Memories flooded back to her.so painfully. ~A little girl.beautiful reddish brown curls.innocent heart melting smile.standing in front of the mirror putting on her mother's "Forbidden" purple scarf.looking around to make sure nobody sees her.leaning her head backwards like the happiest princess in the whole wide world.no, the little pretty girl was the happiest princess in the whole wide world..~ Rea looked at the piece of clothe tied around her neck.what a pretty scarf.probably the prettiest thing she wore after Voldemort found her.at that, she let herself smile.all her tears came pouring out.all her feelings.all her pain.her soul.every part of her let go.releasing her soul.letting it fly.letting herself free. ~The little girl, with the reddish brown curls, was happy.~ 


End file.
